


Homecoming

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola is still at the Sanctuary when they come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Pax Romana.
> 
> A response to a kiss meme.

Helen and the children had called her hirsute friend, but Nikola himself hadn't gotten the chance to speak with her. At least, they were on their way home from Hollow Earth, and Helen was cured. He wasn't leaving until he could see this with his own eyes though. He would face Helen's blame for letting Johnny and Worth leave, not that he had had much choice in the matter.

It took them a couple of days to come home. Nikola waited as Helen's butler went to pick them up from the airport, pacing in the grand entrance hall.

When Helen finally walked in, he couldn't stop himself, didn't even think. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He felt her surprise, before she relaxed into the kiss, her hands slipping around his neck. It was his turn to be surprised. He wouldn't have expected her to allow it, so he broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Get a room," Freelander mumbled as she walked by with the look of someone making a beeline for either shower or bed.

There was desire in Helen's eyes, but underneath responsibility and worry.

"What the hell happened with Adam and John?" she asked, without moving away.

"Well, we were coming to rescue you but they left without me."

"I'm going to need the long version," she replied, this time stepping back. Before the disappointment could settle though, she took his hand in hers. "You can tell me while I check what's happened in the network while I was away," she added, starting in the direction of her office, tugging on his hand.


End file.
